Moving Day
Moving Day is the fifth and final special episode of the Halo 3 Preparations series. Characters Red Team *Sarge *Grif *Donut *Simmons Blue Team *Church *Caboose (Mentioned only) *Tucker (Mentioned only) *Junior (Mentioned only) Synopsis The Reds begin unpacking their base for their move into Halo 3. What they don't know is that they must also unpack and move the Blues' things as well. Transcript Fade into the Reds packing up their gear. Sarge: 'Come on, pick up the pace! The landlord wants us out by 5:00. At this pace, we'll be moving out for a month! ''Grif walks over to Sarge. '''Grif: I told you we should have hired movers! Behind Sarge is a cargo trailer which reads, "RED-HAUL Move Your Base And Save". Sarge: ''(mockingly)'' 'Oh boo hoo, we need movers, we need boxes to pack stuff in, I can't lift a piano by myself, wahaaahaaahaaa. ''(normal) ''You big babies! ''Donut walks in on Grif and Sarge. '''Donut: '''I finished cleaning out the fridge Sarge. '''Sarge: '''Excellent work Donut! Men I want you all to pay attention. Thanks to the hard work of soldiers like Donut, we're sure to get our deposit back! Did you clean the bedrooms? '''Donut: '''Yeah, everyone except Grif's. He's got too much junk piled up. I can't even move around in there. '''Sarge: '''Grif! '''Grif: '''Don't worry, I'm gonna go through all that stuff. Some of it I wanna bring with me, and the rest I'm gonna sell online. Whatever I can't sell, I'll just return to Simmons. '''Donut: '''I did find one time saver though. Remember that steam machine we thought we needed to rent to clean the carpet in Grif's room? '''Sarge: '''Yeah what about it? '''Donut: '''It turns out his carpet is just a really thick layer of mold, so there's a couple of bucks saved right there. '''Sarge: '''Disgusting. '''Grif: '''Your welcome. '''Donut: '''Did you guys already move my porcelain knickknack collection? An object falls from the roof of the base and breaks. 'Grif: '''Umm yeah. Simmons moved that one. '''Donut: '''Thanks! '''Grif; '''Don't thank me, thank Simmons. Once again, Simmons deserves all the thanks. And later all the blame. '''Sarge: '''Everyone needs to turn in their keys as well. '''Grif: '''Keys? The base doesn't even have doors. '''Sarge: '''And will somebody please turn off that teleporter! Electricity isn't free you know! And has anyone disconnected the phone yet? ''Church walks in on the group. '''Church: '''Hey guys. How's it going over here? '''Sarge: '''Good! We're almost done here. '''Church: '''You think you'll get your deposit back? '''Sarge: ''(grunts) Of course. What about you? '''Church: '''Maybe. I don't know. I'm sure we'll get some of it. We had a pet deposit too. And that's not refundable. '''Grif:' Pet? 'Church: '''Oh yeah they made us pay it when we pick up the new guy. '''Grif: '''That little alien? '''Church: '''No, Caboose. '''Grif: '''Ohhh. '''Church: '''Yeah we also put a couple holes in the wall, and Tucker said we can put toothpaste in them to hide them but, I don't think toothpaste is going to work on a two-foot diameter hole. That's a lot of toothpaste. '''Grif: '''Oh, in that case I need to go check something in my room. Are you guys already moved out? '''Church: '''Hmm? No we're all packed though. We have movers coming later today. '''Grif: '''What? The blue team gets movers and we don't? That stinks. ''Grif runs into the base. 'Church: '''He doesn't know that you guys are the movers that we hired does he? ''Donut follows Grif into the base. 'Sarge: '''Not yet. ''(chuckles) Fades to black and reappears with different color Zune media players. '''Sarge: '''Today's episode is brought to you by the Zune media player! Available in five colors, store up to seventy-five-hundred songs, twenty-five-thousand pictures, or one-hundred hours of video. The Zune digital media player is easy to use, and easy to love. Gallery Moving Day pt5.png|The Zune media player Video Category:Halo 3 Preparations Category:Special EpisodeCategory:Episodes